renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stimpy
Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is a 3-year old fat, dimwitted, and rotund red and white Manx cat with a brain that's the size of a peanut. He has a big, blue nose, dark blue eyes which can only be seen in close ups, flat feet, no tail, human-style buttocks, and a pair of white gloves. He invents dangerous machines and can cook. His favorite song is "Happy Happy Joy Joy". Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Stimpy as "obese," and "brain-damaged." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Stimpy as "bosom," "barrel-chested," and "good-natured." He often has his tongue sticking out and usually says "Oh, Joy". He likes to watch "The Muddy Mudskipper Show" and use Gritty Kitty Litter. Stimpy's good-nature personality is very the opposite to Ren's personality. He is voiced by Billy West in The Ren & Stimpy Show . ''In the spin-off series ''Adult Party Cartoon, Stimpy was voiced by Eric Bauza (who had worked on the series along with the originals). Personality Unlike the psychotic and short tempered Ren, Stimpy's most famous personality traits are his good-nature and his positiveness. Stimpy is very optimistic whenever him and Ren get in bad situations. Stimpy has a childlike personality, a trait that is shown in his love of cartoons, with his favorite being Muddy Mudskipper. He has a high tolerance to pain, as in many episodes when Ren smacks and beats Stimpy around. Afterward he would do nothing or just drool. In one episode Stimpy got tired of Ren's bullying and started to "grow up", which made Ren scared in a way. In some situations when Ren becomes ill, Stimpy becomes a nurse "Nurse Stimpy" and takes care of him. Stimpy shows to really care for Ren (despite the abuse he puts him through) and can seem really emotional. He has a good heart and sweet nature and is usually kind hearted. He tends to comfort Ren when he breaks down. He is also highly adaptable to any situation or scenario. In In The Army he proves to be a more disciplined and competent cadet than Ren. Stimpy can also be very generous as seen in Ren's Pecs, Ren had desperately been wanting pectoral muscles and after feeling like a "loser", Stimpy remember that he had plenty of fat cells in his gloots that Ren could have. He also gave Ren one of his own teeth at the end of Ren's Toothache. In spite of his kind hearted nature, his idiocy has displayed some negative qualities as well. He can be impulsive, obnoxious, and shows to sometimes have disrespect for others, even when he doesn't mean it. In My Shiny Friend he becomes increasingly addicted to his television as to completely isolate any care for Ren to the point where he asks him silently to sleep in a drawer. Ren kicks him out, naturally; it was one of the few examples of Ren's abuse where Stimpy really deserved it. Most episodes have, however, shown him to have his usual good natured personality, even the later, post-John K. ones. He's also obsessed with personal hygeine, in particular, taking ridiculously good care of his teeth, as shown in "Ren's Toothache". In earlier episodes, he is shown to have a really bad habit of throwing money away. In The Big Shot, he gave away 47 million dollers to return to Ren, and in "The Boy Who Cried Rat", he admits that he ate the five dollars he was given earlier by Mr. Pipe. Relationships 'Ren Höek' *'The Ren and Stimpy Show ' Ren is Stimpy's best friend and roomate. Stimpy almost never gets mad at him, despite the abuse Ren often puts him through in almost every episode of the series, Stimpy still thinks of him as his best friend. He always cooks Ren's food for him when he gets home from work, no matter how mean Ren is toward him. As the series progressed, Stimpy lost some of his intelligence and wouldn't be seen cooking as often as in early episodes (although, this occurred during the Games takeover in 1993). *'Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon' In this variation of the series Stimpy is portrayed as Ren's partner. Their relationship takes an interesting turn, as they're portrayed more like a couple. Though Ren doesn't see Stimpy as a partner, but as a friend. In the episode "Onward and Upward" they're shown eating gross substances thrown into their spittoon home. During the episode they're shown sleeping in the same bed. Later it is revealed that Ren is the "pitcher" and Stimpy is the "catcher" — literally, as Ren throws a baseball at a glove that is attached to Stimpy's butt, whereupon Stimpy is shot under the bed covers and Ren joins him, and they perform what looks like sexual intercourse. Adult Party Cartoon Stimpy is mostly the same in this series, but with some differences. It is noted and shown that Stimpy has dark blue eyes, longer hair, a wider range of facial expressions, and is a homosexual. There are some times in the show when Stimpy acts like or is the woman in Ren's life. He is madly in love with Ren in this show. In the episode "Stimpy's Pregnant" Stimpy believes he is pregnant, but he is actually just constipated. Though when Ren eyes another girl, he'll get jealous and try hard to impress him. Yet on the brighter side he does like to be with women to help them in need. Stimpy also seems to be a little more ignorant in this series. For example, he can't tell when Ren is being mean to him in "Stimpy's Pregnant", even though he does horrible things to him, like making him move heavy objects, do hard tasks, and even hitting him (which is weird even for Stimpy because he could usually tell when Ren was doing wrong things, like in "Stimpy's Fan Club" when Ren was bragging and beating him up while he read the letter). He's still an eediot. Trivia * Billy West said in an interview that he did not wish to voice Stimpy in the Adult Party Cartoon because he believed that the series was not funny and that voicing Stimpy in it would damage his career. * Wray described Stimpy as his favorite character to draw. Wray said that Stimpy does not have "a huge range of emotion." * His last name is apparently "Cat", but the J. initial of his middle name remains a mystery. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots as a playable character. Spongebob Squarepants is required to unlock him in Sewer Surfing. * In Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Stimpy Uses a large toothbrush as his weapon. * Stimpy likes to brush his teeth a lot. * Stimpy is immensly stupid, nearly to the point of being mentally defective, though he has at times displayed considerible intelligance, such as inventing various machines. * Stimpy is considered to be the hero of the show, whilst Ren is considered to be more of an anti-hero. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stimpson_%22Stimpy%22_J._Cat_%28character%29 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who voiced by billy west Category:Characters who voiced by Rico Rodriguez Category:Teenagers Category:Dimwits Category:Crazy characters Category:Idiots